


Зелёный

by depressun, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол. [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressun/pseuds/depressun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: [Цикл замыкается.]
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship
Series: ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Зелёный

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Зелёный  
>  **Цикл:** ...сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1479 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** постканон, машинный Коннор, [MORE= **кинк** ]римминг чуть-чуть[/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** [ **Цикл замыкается.** ]  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Зелёный"

Гэвин выходит из ванной: голый, совсем мокрый, с полотенцем, висящем на шее и начисто выбритым лицом. Садится на край кровати, смеётся беспричинно ( _красиво_ ) и встряхивает головой. С волос срываются капли воды. На зелёных простынях появляются тёмные пятна-болотца – [ **Характер формы:** круг ( _близок к идеальному_ ). **Характер расположения:** хаотичный. **Средний диаметр:** 0,1 дюйма.] – Коннор проводит по ним пальцами. Для этого приходится лечь животом на по-турецки скрещенные ноги, упираясь имитацией выступающих реберных хрящей в колени, и вытянуть руки. 

Гэвин смотрит на Коннора три секунды – [ **Анализ лицевой маски:** расслабленность – 44,7%, нежность – 42,5%, предвкушение( _?_ ) – 12,8%.] – и говорит:

– Андроиды – это большие котики.

Голос у него – [ **Тон собеседника:** веселье – 29,3%, расслабленность – 27,9%, нежность – 25,4%, решительность ( _утверждение <андроиды = представители вида Felis silvestris catus>; шутливая, искусственная_) – 12,8%, решительность( _?_ ) – 3,5%, предвкушение( _?_ ) – 1,1%.] – умилительно-серьёзный.

– В клубе «Рай» имелись модели со специальными апгрейдами, имитирующими уши и хвосты некоторых видов животных, – отвечает Коннор. – Наиболее широкий ассортимент представляли модели с апгрейдами, имитирующими уши и хвосты представителей семейства кошачьих.

– Неко-чан, что ли?

Коннор – **[Запрос в поисковую систему Google. Примерное количество результатов:** 28.300.000. **Время поиска:** 0,44 секунды.] – анализирует первую сотню изображений и кивает.

– Нечто сходное. Клуб «Рай» также предоставлял моделей маскулинного типа внешности с имитацией соответствующих первичных половых признаков, имеющих подобный апгрейд.

– Неко-куны. Я понял.

Коннор склоняет голову набок.

– Тебе был бы интересен сексуальный контакт с моделью, имеющий данный апгрейд?

– Нет? – Гэвин смеётся. – Мне был бы интересен сексуальный контакт с тобой, жестянка.

[ **Искренность собеседника:** 98,14%.] 

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

– Кстати об этом. У нас всё в порядке?

– В каком плане?

– Ну смотри. Мы не на работе. – Гэвин показательно загибает указательный палец на левой руке. – Во мне нет никаких лишних отверстий. – Средний. – У нас нет никаких противоречащих планов. – Безымянный. – Какие-то необычные желания?

Коннор выпрямляется. Говорит:

– Хочу вытереть тебе волосы. Это считается?

– Как по мне, то весьма охуенное желание, – говорит Гэвин. Снимает полотенце с шеи. – Иди сюда.

И асимметрично улыбается. С левым уголком губ, приподнимающимся на 0,09 дюйма выше, чем правый.

Один из видов данных, проходящий где-то мимо системы, будто параллельный с ней. Вид данных, больше основанный на эмоциях. На желании видеть эту улыбку. На вспыхивающих искрах нежности. На привязанности.

Коннор улыбается в ответ. 

Забирает у Гэвина полотенце. Накрывает им его голову и осторожно вытирает. Волосы – [ **Ячейка памяти №14936** => **Начало записи. Состав:** кератин – 78%, вода – 15%, липиды – 7%. **Цвет:** тёмно-русый. **Тип волос:** нормальный _(выделения сальных желез в норме = > не сухие, не жирные_). **Особые примечания:** во влажном состоянии вьются на концах.] – падают Гэвину на лицо, и Коннор осторожно убирает их пальцами. Смотрит в зелёные тёплые глаза, окаймлённые слипшимися мокрыми ресницами. Притягивает, сам подаётся вперёд – трогает губами непривычно гладкую ( _не выбивающую за прикосновением окно анализа_ ) щёку, собирая влагу, опускается ниже, прижимается ко рту – просто прижимается. Поцелуй-прикосновение. Поцелуй-трепет. Поцелуй-обещание. Поцелуй-пока-что-не-действие.

Гэвин сам приоткрывает рот. Очерчивает кончиком языка верхнюю губу Коннора, широко лижет нижнюю. Скользит пальцами по ладоням – [ **Ячейка памяти №14936** => **Возобновление записи.** Сморщившаяся от влаги кожа на подушечках.] – поднимается по рукам, гладит плечи, зарывается в волосы, притягивает ещё ближе. 

Ближе. 

Ближе – будто это возможно. 

Ближе – будто они могут смешаться, сплавиться, стать одни многоруким, многоногим, многоглазым существом. 

И настойчиво проникает внутрь рта Коннора. 

Система регистрирует слабую примесь зубной пасты в слюне – [ **Производитель:** SENSODYNE PRONAMEL. **Особые примечания:** для чувствительных зубов.]. Прикосновение к имитации зубов. К внутренней поверхности щёк – множественные, яростные, вылизывающее, с большой площадью контакта, Коннор воспроизводит длительный стон – но он проседает, превращаясь в настоящий, машинный скрип и скрежет.

Гэвин тут же стонет – совершенно по-человечески – в ответ. Отстраняется. Сглатывает – [ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ] – смесь слюны и смазки. Губы у него яркие – [ **Ячейка памяти №14936** => **Возобновление записи.** **Тон ( _HEX_ ):** #ab4f56 => **Тон ( _HEX_ ):** #873e44.] – чуть припухшие – [ **Увеличение в объеме:** 1,5% от изначального значения.] – и влажно блестящие.

– Вытер? – спрашивает он. Голос становится ниже, с хрипотцой. – Насухо?

Коннор прикрывает глаза и смотрит из-под ресниц.

– Нет. Мне кажется, нужно ещё немного.

– Вытереть?

– И вытереть в том числе.

Гэвин смеётся.

Коннор давит ему на плечи, укладывая на спину. Нависает сверху. Обводит пальцами бледные невусы на шее, задерживается на самом заметном, самом ярком, считывая пульс – [ **Частота сердечных сокращений:** 84 удара/минута] – слегка повышен. Прижимается к нему ртом, трогает кожу языком, сжимает губами – не сильно – отрывается, смотрит Гэвину в лицо, спрашивает:

– Одежда с высоким воротом, Гэвин?

– Ты думаешь, я засосов стесняться буду?

Коннор моргает.

– Нет? Вероятности обоих вариантов ответа почти равны.

– Нет. Мне не семнадцать, я не прячу от матери сам факт наличия у меня личной жизни. – Гэвин кладёт ладонь Коннору на скулу. Нежно гладит большим пальцем. – Причём такой охуительно красивой и умной личной жизни. Жги, жестянка, я разрешаю.

Коннор – [ **Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации ( _выборочно_ ):** успешно.] – неровно выдыхает. Мониторит систему. Исправляет ошибку в алгоритме имитации дыхания, пытается снова – весело фыркает.

– Спасибо, Гэвин. Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь мне комплименты.

– Правда?

Голос у него – [ **Тон собеседника:** возбуждение – 34,1%, нежность – 31,9%, ??? ( _ошибка определения эмоции_ ) – 17,4%, расслабленность – 9,7%, веселье – 8%. Общая погрешность определения: 0,1%.] – сложная смесь серьёзности и смеха.

Коннор прикрывает глаза.

– На самом деле – правда.

Втягивает кожу в рот и прикусывает зубами.

Гэвин вскидывается и шипит. Коннор четыре секунды смотрит на покрасневший участок, на красные точки лопнувших капилляров, на след зубов. Обводит его языком. Повторяет действие на расстоянии в 0,2 дюйма вправо и 0,1 дюйма ниже. Смотрит пять секунд. Говорит:

– Мне нравится.

– Что именно? – Гэвин дышит – [< _18 вдохов/минута_ >] – часто, с обычной глубиной. – Ставить засосы?

– Ставить засосы и видеть их на тебе.

– Класс. Нет, правда, мне нравится. Хочу быть как гепард: весь в пятнышко. – Коннор спускается на 0,3 дюйма ниже и пробует оставить след только зубами. – Блядь!

– Тебе нравится боль, – заключает Коннор. Тщательно зализывает укус. – В малом количестве.

– Мне и перец в соусе к мясу нравится. В малом количестве. Сечёшь аналогию?

– Более яркие ощущения?

– Да. – Коннор сжимает губами сосок. Отпускает. Обводит кончиком языка по кругу, на расстоянии 0,1 дюйма от ареолы. – Д-да. А вообще, я и поострее люблю. Типа, как в подвале. Но это вредно для желудка. И вообще, хорошего понемногу.

– Хорошо. Я учту. 

Коннор берёт сосок в рот. Посасывает, гладит ладонями бока. Выпускает изо рта, широко лижет – Гэвин громко стонет, сжимает в кулаках зелёные простыни. Второй сосок Коннор прикусывает зубами – аккуратно. Тщательно высчитывая силу. Полторы секунды слушает, как Гэвин, задыхаясь, бормочет:

– Блядь, Коннор, пиздец, пиздец, пиздец. – Глубоко вдыхает. – Пиздец. Ты просто пиздец. В положительном ключе. Мне нравится. Правда. Всё просто прекрасно.

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

Коннор спускается ниже, оставляя дорожку из укусов. Особенно сильно – _вгрызается_ – в мягкую кожу около пупка. Гэвин вскрикивает, выгибается – Коннор выгибается над ним, поднимаясь. Разводит Гэвину ноги и садится между ними. Гладит левый подвздошный гребень костяшками, с нажимом, поднимается выше, обводит пальцами след укуса. Гэвин почти скулит:

– Так, нет, лапы ниже... Коннор, я сказал ниже! Пожалуйста!

– По моим наблюдениям. – Коннор не может сдержать смешок: Гэвин тянется рукой к своему члену, и Коннору приходится прижать ее к простыне за запястье. – По моим наблюдениям, твоя вербальная активность во время секса на двадцать семь процентов превышает среднестатистическую.

– Есть какая-то особая статистика, кто сколько пиздит во время секса?

– Конечно, – благожелательно делится Коннор. Очерчивает кончиками пальцев косые мышцы живота справа. Дразняще улыбается. Трогает пресс, коротко царапает ногтями под реберными хрящами - Гэвин коротко шипит сквозь зубы. – А в сравнении с твоей обычной вербальной активностью, процентное возрастание равняется двенадцати. Интересный феномен. Мне было бы любопытно выяснить его причины.

– Это ты так аккуратно спросил, хули я тут раскомандовался? – Коннор улыбается шире. – Пиздец, научил на свою... блядь! – Коннор щиплет припухший – [ **Увеличение в объёме:** 0,7% от изначального значения.] – тёмный – [ **Тон ( _HEX_ ):** #ab4f56 => **Тон ( _HEX_ ):** #873e44.] – сосок. – Хорошо, я заткнулся!

Коннор смеётся.

– Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь.

Прижимается губами к головке. Опускается поцелуями ниже, до корня, проводит, не отрываясь, губами по яичкам. Широко облизывает анус, оставляя как можно больше смазки. Отпускает запястье Гэвина, облизывает пальцы. Прикасается самыми кончиками. Поднимает голову.

Спрашивает тихо и серьёзно:

– Можно?

Гэвин молчит семь секунд. Коннор переферийно регистрирует, как он задумчиво поджимает пальцы на ногах. Затем он приподнимается на локтях и смотрит Коннору в лицо.

– Слушай, – говорит. – В сравнении с тем, что я тебе уже доверил, моя узкая, хоть и не очень девственная задница – это вообще пустяк. Так что жги, жестянка, и не разводи лишней паники. Или драматизма. Или пафоса. Или чё ты там разводишь.

– Твой яд с тириумом, чтобы переваривать легче было.

Гэвин неприлично то ли смеётся коротко, то ли фыркает как-то сдавленно в ответ, и тут же – без перехода – охает. Сжимается – [ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ] – вокруг пальца.

И смотрит.

Жадно.

Замечает:

– У тебя не стоит.

– Моё возбуждение не связано напрямую с внешними проявлениями, – поясняет Коннор. – Для того, чтобы у меня, как ты выразился, встал, я должен активировать модуль, имитирующий половой член.

– Типа, у тебя стоит, когда ты хочешь, чтобы стоял?

– Если упрощённо.

Гэвин стонет, когда Коннор добавляет второй палец.

– Удобно.

Вскрикивает на трёх.

Когда Коннор перестает растягивать его и нависает сверху – [Каталог « _Нестандартные методы допроса и взаимодействия_ » => Алфавитный указатель, литера « _И_ » => Каталог « _Интимные действия_ » => Пункт « _Имитация возбуждения_ » => **Желаете инициализировать протокол?** ]

[Да | Нет]

[Да]

Гэвин нетерпеливо ёрзает, прижимаясь ягодицами.

– Давай уже.

И Коннор даёт.

Коннор _ничего_ не ощущает физически, но он видит.

Анализирует.

Чувствует.

Как Гэвин жмурится, сжимает губы, прикусывает щёку изнутри. Как неровно краснеют его скулы, уши, шея. Как собирается влага в уголках глаз.

[ **Анализ лицевой маски:** возбуждение – 35,1%, нежность – 33,3%, ??? ( _ошибка определения эмоции_ ) – 31,6%. Общая погрешность определения: 0,1%.]

И в Конноре бьётся и пульсирует.

Возбуждение.

Нежность.

Что-то неопределённое, но крайне важное.

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

Гэвин громко стонет, не замолкая. Подмахивает бёдрами. Просит:

– Коннор...

Коннор облизывает ладонь и аккуратно кладёт её на член. Берёт его в кулак. Сжимает, двигаясь вверх-вниз. Имитирует хаотичный ритм толчков, делая их глубже и сильнее, а затем застывает.

[Каталог « _Нестандартные методы допроса и взаимодействия_ » => Алфавитный указатель, литера « _И_ » => Каталог « _Интимные действия_ » => Пункт « _Имитация возбуждения_ » => Подпункт « _Имитация выброса спермы_ ». **Желаете инициализировать протокол?** ]

[Да | Нет]

[Да]

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

Гэвин вскрикивает особенно чувственно и особо громко. И кончает.

Коннор вынимает имитацию полового члена из ануса Гэвина. Собирает сперму с его живота губами. Устраивается рядом на кровати, сохраняя расстояние в 1,5 дюйма. Не касаясь. Анализирует вводные данные.

Через тридцать восемь секунд говорит:

– Если проводить, – обрывает сам себя. Устраняет сбой в имитации дыхания. – Ничего не проводить. Забудь. Я просто хотел бы сообщить тебе, что я чертовски влюблён в тебя, Гэвин.

Гэвин молчит.

Неловко возится. Коннор специально не поворачивает головы, не скашивает глаз и не использует программу преконструкции событий – и поэтому, когда Гэвин садится на его бёдра, Коннор... _удивлен_.

– Я, конечно, любитель поозвучивать очевидную херню, да, – бормочет Гэвин неловко, – но такое обычно даже я не говорю. Типа, настолько очевидную. Поэтому вот это – вот это одноразовая акция. Слушай внимательно. Записывай. – Прочищает горло. – Я, типа, тоже охуеть как влюблён в тебя, Коннор.

[ **Искренность собеседника:** 99,7%.]

[ **Найдено совпадение! Желаете присвоить " _???_ " маркер эмоции " _влюблённость_ "?**]

[Да | Нет]

[Да]

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

Гэвин смеётся.

Коннор приподнимается на локтях и ловит этот смех своими губами. Не целует, не в полном смысле этого слова, не в полном вкладываемом людьми смысле, просто прикасается. 

Отстраняется. 

Смотрит в тёплые зелёные глаза и прикасается снова.

[ **Цикл замыкается.** ]

**Author's Note:**

> А если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете заглянуть в паблик автора во ВКонтакте, чтобы следить за обновлениями и попытками автора в рисование артов, а также вы можете подписаться на твиттер, чтобы получше узнать автора, как личность.  
> Паблик: https://vk.com/depresssun  
> Твиттер: https://twitter.com/depressun


End file.
